Pushed to the Limit: A Kalos Story
by N. M. Torrens
Summary: As Ash and friends continue their Kalos journey towards Ash's final gym badge and Serena's final showcase, they encounter and old friend traveling with a new face. Will this new person be an ally? An enemy? An aid? Or a hinderance? Come on this journey with them to find out!
1. Prologue

"Stay back! You fail to see just how powerful they are!" My calls of caution were all but ignored. "I can't just leave her with them!" he shouted. He threw a Pokéball from his belt. "Noivern, I choose you!" he shouted as he threw it. With a flash of aqua colored light, a Noivern appeared from within the Pokéball. Without even looking back or slowing down, Ash jumped on the back of Noivern, and took off after Team Flare. I scoffed at his actions. The group looked at me, and pleaded with me to go after him. Little did they know, I was planning on doing that anyway. I reached to my side, grabbed two Ultra Balls from my belt, and called "Garchomp and Starraptor, deploy!" as I tossed both into the air. I hopped on the back of Starraptor, and gave the commands, "Follow Ash and his Noivern!" As we prepared to take off after him, I looked back at our friends and said, "We will bring them back. I promise". Then I turned my direction forward, and called for takeoff. We launched off the ground after Ash and Noivern, moving at speeds of near Mach 1. As we were following them, I couldn't help but mutter under my breath, "foolish boy, you have no idea what you are walking into".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: An Unusual Introduction

As was typical of them this point in their adventure, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were traveling through the beautiful Kalos Region, on their way to Ash's 8th and final gym challenge, as well as Serena's final Pokémon Showcase. However, Serena's Showcase was in the close by town of Couriway Town, so the group decided to go there first. Ash didn't mind going there first, as this would give him some more time to do special training. After traveling for a few hours towards Couriway Town, the gang decided to stop in a nearby cleaning to have some lunch.

Having stopped in the clearing, Ash decided to do a little bit of training while lunch was being made. Likewise, Serena was doing some practice sessions to prepare for her upcoming performance. Both were fiercely dedicated to their training/practicing, and it seemed like nothing would break their concentration, until both Pikachu and Sylveon started acting nervously. Both Pikachu and Sylveon couldn't stop shaking, no matter what they tried doing. Ash and Serena looked at each other, and couldn't figure out what was going on! "I've never seen them act this strange" Ash remarked. The rest of the group agreed with them. Suddenly, the group saw a large bush rustling, almost as if it was reacting to and earthquake. Bonnie and Serena immediately began to be fearful of what, or who, may be behind the bush, and Ash and Clemont prepared to defend the group from whatever comes.

The tense rustling continued for around two minutes or so, until finally, a Garchomp appeared from within the bush. Ash and Clemont almost called for their Pokémon to attack, but they noticed that the Garchomp was badly hurt. The Garchomp took two steps forward, and collapsed to the floor. As the group began to express their concern, the bush rustled again. This time, a young man staggered out! "From the looks of it", Clemont said, "this must be Garchomp's trainer. And he took just as much damage as Garchomp did!" The trainer, who was a young man in his early 20's, staggered forward towards his Garchomp. This trainer had dark brown hair, was wearing a combination of a black t-shirt, grey vest, dark blue jeans, and black shoes, in addition to wearing glasses. The trainer just about made his way to the Garchomp, when he started to fall to the floor. As he fell he weakly said "Sheppard….", and collapsed on the dirt next to the Garchomp.

Naturally, after seeing this Pokémon and its trainer collapse in front of them, Serena and Bonnie were freaking out! Clemont, was starting to freak out, when Ash called for him to get a hold of the local Pokémon Center, which as luck would have it, also had a wing for people, in addition to Pokémon. The medic vehicle arrived shortly after the call came in, and both Trainer and Pokémon were rushed to the Pokémon Center. "Guys, let go make sure they recover!" Serena suggested. The group responded with the same answer. "Right!" they said, and rushed off after the medic vehicle.

Several hours had passed, and both the trainer and his Pokémon were still in dire condition. "Will he be okay?" Serena asked Nurse Joy. "He took a very savage beating, and he is still is dire condition, but his condition is slowly improving. I think he will be fine with some rest. Are you the ones who called us about him?" Nurse Joy asked. "Yes, that's correct. They staggered out of the forest, and looked as if they had taken a lot of damage from something or someone." Clemont stated. "Well, we appreciate you calling us when you did. Any longer, and I'm afraid the outlook wouldn't have been so good", commented Nurse Joy. "Regardless, you are welcome to stay here with him as long as you like". "Thank you, Nurse Joy", stated the group.

Day turned into night, and the young trainer and his Garchomp were still unconscious. Nurse Hoy had offered some space for the group to stay the night, as they insisted they stay until the trainer and his Pokémon came to. And Nurse Joy simply didn't have the heart to turn them away. By this time, most of the gang was asleep, except for Bonnie and Serena. They were so concerned for the welfare of this trainer and his Pokémon, they stayed awake all night to make sure they were okay. Bonnie was more worried for the Garchomp, who was in the room next to his trainer, so she was peering through that window. Serena was more concerned with the welfare of the trainer, so she was watching through his window. Eventually, they decided they needed to sleep, so they retired to bed for the night.

Early the next morning, the group was woken up by a loud alarm. All they could hear was "CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" over the loudspeaker. They rushed to the rooms with the trainer and his Garchomp. The Garchomp was fine, but the trainer was visibly jerking around in the hospital bed, almost like he was having a seizure! This was worrying to the group, and they nervously looked on. The alarms finally subsided, and the trainer was no longer having this seizure. The group refused to leave the window for the next couple of hours.

A few more hours passed, and everybody in the group, save Serena, was sitting out in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. In her mind, Serena was fervently wishing the trainer would be okay, and that he would regain consciousness. Her thought train was cut off by a loud gasp. She looked up, and saw the trainer gripping his chest and gasping for air. Serena called for Nurse Joy, shouting "He's awake!" Then, she called the rest of the group, "You guys, the trainer is awake! Come quick!". Everyone rushed to the room, and saw Nurse Joy tending to the injured trainer. This Trainer was me. Nurse Joy was asking me some general questions to ensure my head was still on straight.

"How do you feel?" Asked Nurse Joy.

"Ugh. Like I was hit by a cargo train", I responded. "How did I get here, Ma'am?

"The trainers outside your window brought you here when they found you collapsed in the woods outside the town", responded Nurse Joy.

"And what town are we in, exactly?" I asked.

"Couriway Town, sir." Answered Nurse Joy. "What is your name, sir?"

"Nicolas." I responded. "Do you mind?" I asked, motioning towards the window.

"No, not at all!", responded Nurse Joy with a smile.

I made a motion to signal these trainers to come in. they opened the door, and all came inside before I asked them to close it.

"Nurse Joy tells me you are the ones who found me. I have to thank you for getting me here."

"It was no problem, really! We are just glad to see you are finally awake! My name is Serena" stated the oldest young woman of the group. "I'm Bonnie! Nice to meet you!" spoke the youngest member of the group. The two young men in the group caught my interest. The eldest, a young man with blonde hair and a technology backpack and jumpsuit, seemed a decently strong Pokémon trainer. The other, a young man with jet black hair, a red cap, blue clothes, and a Pikachu on his shoulder, seemed exceptionally strong for his age. The blonde-haired young man spoke, "My name is Clemont. It's a relief to see you awake!" "And I am Ash. And this is my partner Pikachu!" His Pikachu greeted me with a smile.

"My name is Nicolas. I am a veteran trainer from the Sinnoh Region." I responded. Suddenly, I had a small panic attack. I immediately turned to Nurse Joy, "Sheppard! Nurse Joy, where is my Garchomp?!" I panicked. "No need to worry, your Garchomp is resting peacefully in the next room. It woke up some time ago. But it will not respond to our staff. I can only assume it will respond to you." Nurse Joy responded. "Oh, good. Thank you, Nurse Joy. And thank you, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena". I gave them a smile. I tried to get out of the bed, which worried Nurse Joy, but I managed to get on my feet. "I am sorry for the scare. I appreciate you looking out for me, all of you. Really, I appreciate it". Luckily, I was still in my clothes, so I walked to Garchomp's room. The others tried to follow me, but I asked them to stay outside the door. "He is nervous around new people unless I'm there, so ill introduce you later."

"Sheppard, it's me. Wake up bud. Please." I called. Garchomp opened one eye, and upon seeing that it really was me, he got off his bed, and embraced me. "Oh, thank goodness, you're okay. I was worried, bud. Let's get you back in your Pokéball, okay?" Garchomp nodded. I grabbed his Luxury Ball from my belt, and called, "Sheppard, return!" the closed Pokéball emitted a beam or red light, and took Garchomp back into his capsule. I left the room, thanked Nurse Joy and the group of trainers once again, and set out on my way.

About a half mile down the road, I noticed I was being followed. It was the group from the Pokémon Center. I stopped mid step, and called out, "You are following me. Why?" Ash was the first to respond, "We all have our own reasons, but we want to make sure you don't get injured again." I did not respond to this, but instead responded with, "Follow me, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I want to show you something." I lead them to the town's famous waterfall. The roar of the waterfall was captivating to me, but as soon as the rest of the group caught up to me, Ash was as blunt as I had expected him to be. "What is this about?" he asked.

"You appear to be decently strong, correct?" I responded. "Well, sure. I have 7 badges here in Kalos!"

"As do I. but you have visited other regions, correct?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Ash retaliated

"I'll tell you that, if you battle me first." I answered.

"All right, if that's the way you want it, ill battle you!" Ash enthusiastically responded.

"Excellent. Follow me then!" I shouted, as I ran towards the waterfall.

I ran as fast as I could towards the waterfall, and ran right through it. The group seemed a bit shocked at my actions at first, but as soon as they saw me go all the way through, they followed me in. Behind the gorgeous waterfall, was a hidden battlefield that few even knew about. The group all uttered their "Whoa!" and "Wow!" remarks upon seeing this battlefield. I took my stance on one side of the field, and pointed at the other side, and said, "Let us delay no more! Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, I hereby challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Ash simply nodded. Clemont offered to be the referee, and I agreed, but stated what kind of battle we were going to have. "This will be a simple one-on-one battle. It will be over when either side is unable to continue! Are you ready to proceed?" Again, Ash just nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Renewal of the Old, the Introduction of the New

"Pikachu, you're up!" Ash called. His Pikachu rushed onto the field. I closed my eyes, sighed, and grabbed a Pokéball from my belt. "It is your turn, my friend", I whispered to this Pokéball. "Gallade, deploy!" I called as I threw the ball into the air. With a flash of light, my Gallade appeared on the field. "All right, BATTLE BEGIN!" shouted Clemont, and the battle was on! The commands for both myself and Ash were being called left and right, with almost no end in sight! It was a good battle, but I cut it short with a decisive attack from my Gallade. I did this to prove I was just toying with him, but also to show him how much stronger he could get. In the end, Pikachu fell to the floor, defeated. I walked up to Ash and Pikachu, and handed Ash a Sitrus Berry. "Here, feed this to Pikachu, it will fully recover with it."

"Thanks", Ash responded, and fed the berry to Pikachu. Pikachu sprang to life, and I returned Gallade to his Pokéball. "Thank you for that battle, Ash. Now, I owe you all and explanation." I sat down on a nearby stone, and began to tell them my story.

"You see, I come from Twin Leaf Town, in the Sinnoh region. When I was young, my family always too trips to Oreburgh City, and I would always go play in the cave below Cycling Road. That's where I met one of my partners, whom you have met." I grabbed Garchomp's Luxury Ball, and tossed it up in the air, without missing a beat and called, "Sheppard, standby!" Garchomp emerged from its Pokéball, and I motioned for it to sit down next to me. "This is my very first Pokémon, Sheppard the Garchomp!" I said. Everyone greeted Garchomp with a cheerful hello, and I carried on with my story. "Garchomp and I have been traveling a ton around various regions. Everywhere we have gone, we have heard stories of the famous Ash Ketchum, and his unpredictable battle style." Ash cut in, "Who have you heard that stuff from?" I chuckled, and said, "A lot of people actually. First, when we were strong enough, we journeyed to Kanto. I heard your stories from the likes of Professor Oak, in addition to Brock and Misty, as well as Gary!" Ash sat there, stunned that I had met his past friends and rivals. I continued, "From there, we traveled through Johto, where we crossed paths with Tracey, and he filled in more missing pieces of your story. From there, we moved on to Hoenn, where we crossed paths with May and Max. I got to get to know them, as well as hear their stories from their travels with you."

With the addition of each of his former companions' names, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont turned and looked at Ash, who was still stunned at my having met all his previous travelling companions. "From there, I traveled to Unova, where I encountered Iris and Cilan, and listened to their stories of their travels with you, Ash. Along the way, I challenged each of the Gyms and Leagues from each Region, and have made it through all of them. Well, all of the Gyms anyway." At this point, the whole group was dumbfounded at what I had gone through, as they stood there with their mouths agape.

"Finally, I went back home to Sinnoh, and paid a visit to my only remaining relative, who happened to live in Twinleaf Town. She told me of a young woman who had traveled around Sinnoh with you and Brock. So, I decided to pay her a visit, to hear her stories. I met her, and her mother, and listened to her adventures around Sinnoh with you and Brock. I ended up traveling with her, and when we had heard you were coming to Kalos, we decided to come after you, and try to find you. I am sure you remember your old friend Dawn?" I directed this question at Ash, who responded, saying, "How could I forget!?" It made me smile for a moment. I then said, "Well, she and I started dating a few years ago, and she is actually traveling with me out here!" Ash looked even more shocked for a moment, but then asked, "Wait, if she is traveling with you, then, where is she?" My cheerful mood instantly got sullen. "We got separated in that forest that you found us in. Would it be too much trouble to ask you all to help me look for her? I realize you have no reason to help me again…" My words trailed off to silence. Serena instantly piped up, "Of course! We will do anything we can to help you find her!". With a sigh of relief, I turned and said, "Thank you, Serena. Thanks to all of you".

We headed straight for the woods outside of Couriway Town, in search of Dawn. "Dawn! Can you hear me? Dawn!" I called. The others tried calling for her, but no one got a response. My worry only increased with each passing minute. Finally, I thought of something. "Hey Clemont, will you call out your Luxray? I have an idea". Clemont nodded, and called for his Luxray. I grabbed a Pokéball off my belt, and called out, "Alexa, deploy!". I summoned a Luxray of my own. I looked at both, and said, "Now, Luxray and Alexa, I need your help. You both are gifted at seeing things most people cannot. Will you both use your 7th sense and have a look around to see if you can find a young woman and her Piplup around here?" Both nodded, and their eyes began to glow a golden color.

We searched for a few more minutes, when finally, both Luxrays got a hit! They indicated that behind a bush, they saw what they thought to be Dawn and Piplup. "Good job both of you! Alexa, return!" I called my Luxray back to her ball, and Clemont did the same. I rushed through the brush, to find Dawn and Piplup unconscious on the dirt. I rushed to her side, and held her in my arms. "Dawn, Dawn! Come on, wake up love! Please, wake up!" My Garchomp was attempting to wake Piplup, but neither would wake up. I frantically grabbed an Ultra Ball from my belt, and tossed it in the air, shouting, "Gardevoir, I need you!" My Gardevoir appeared from her capsule. "Everyone, please stand near us, and hold on to something", I shouted. The group rushed in close, and I gave the orders to Gardevoir, "Gardevoir, read my mind, and teleport us to the Pokémon Center we were at earlier!" Gardevoir nodded, and teleported us outside the Pokémon Center. "Thanks, Gardevoir. Return" I said, as I returned Gardevoir to her Ultra Ball. I nervously looked at Clemont, and said, "Clemont, run inside and get help, please!" Clemont nodded, "Right!" He rushed inside, and was followed out Nurse Joy and her team.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Time to Hit the Road? The New Additions!

After a day or so, Dawn finally came to, as did Piplup. When she came to, I was the first thing she and Piplup could see. When her vision started to clear, she muttered, "Nicolas? Is that you and Garchomp?" I immediately hugged her, "Oh, thank goodness, you're okay. I was so worried!" I almost teared up. Upon realizing it was me, she hugged me back, and gave me quick peck on the cheek. "I was worried about you too. I thought I lost you". Tears started to form in her eyes. "Hey, no need to cry, okay? You can't get rid of me that easily." I smiled, and wiped her tears away. I reached over and put my hand on Piplup's head. "What matters is that you two are safe and sound. That's all I care". Again, I smiled at her and Piplup. I brought her some fresh clothes, and said, "Now, get changed, we have company waiting for us, love". I left the room, but waited outside her door.

After waiting a short period, Dawn and Piplup emerged from the room, and I couldn't help but smile. She blushed. "What? Do I have something on me?" she asked, frantically searching for something wrong. "No, you have nothing wrong with your outfit. I am just admiring your beauty", I responded. I stood up, and we walked out together, hand in hand, to the group that was waiting for us.

As soon as Serena saw us, she notified the rest of the group that we were coming. They all stood up, and came over to greet us.

"Dawn! Good to see you are up and okay!" Ash said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Ash! Sorry to make you all worry about me", Dawn responded. She directed her statement at me, but I shook my head and motioned her back to the group. Ash began introductions.

"Dawn, these are my friends I am currently traveling with!" Ash began.

"Hi there! My name is Serena! It's very nice to meet you!" chimed Serena.

"My name is Clemont! It is a pleasure to meet you!" said Clemont.

"And my name is Bonnie! And this is Dedenne!" chimed Bonnie, with a cheerful smile.

"My name is Dawn, and this is my partner, Piplup!" Dawn responded. "Sorry for all the scare I gave you all!" Dawn lowered her head, offering apologies to each member of the group. "It's no problem, really!" said Serena, "We are just glad you and Piplup are okay!". The other members of the group agreed with Serena. Dawn looked at me, with a confused look on her face. I told her that I had explained our stories to the group, and how we ended up in Kalos. I invited everyone to take seats on the couches inside the Pokémon Center's lobby.

"And that is how I ran into Ash and his friends! Literally!" We all laughed about the unusual meeting we had previously. Ash and Dawn started catching up on adventures the other had missed while they were traveling separately. Once they had finished catching up, things quieted down. Out of nowhere, Serena broke the silence, "So, now that you have found each other again, what are you going to do?" Dawn and I looked at each other for a moment, and then we turned to Ash. "Actually, if you don't mind, we were hoping we could travel with you all!" I said. Dawn smiled when I said this.

The group agreed that we were welcome additions to the group, and that they were happy to have us along. Dawn got excited, and admittedly, so did I. I thought it would be a nice change of pace, traveling with a bigger group.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Like Nothing Before! A Whole New Perspective!

We all got up, and exited the Pokémon Center. "So, where were you all headed before you ran into us?" asked Dawn. "As a matter of fact", Clemont said, "We were headed to Couriway Town for Serena's next Pokémon Showcase!" Dawn got stars in her eyes, and turned to Serena. "Really?" said Dawn. Serena nodded, "Yeah! It will be my last showcase, and if I win, I will be crowned Kalos Queen!" Dawn's excitement began to show more and more. "That's so awesome!" Dawn exclaimed, then turned to me. "Can we go to it? Please babe?" she pleaded. I sighed with a smile, "How can I say no to that face of yours? Yes, we can go if you really want to!" I replied. "Yay!" said Dawn with excitement. She jumped up and down for a moment, then gave me another peck on my cheek. "You're the best babe!" she said to me, and I smiled.

I turned to Serena, and asked, "Serena, when is this showcase?" Serena though about it for a moment, and said, "Tomorrow morning!" I nodded, and looked towards Ash. "Well, since we have another day, how about some special training Ash?" Ash looked puzzled for a moment, and then emphatically replied "Yeah!". Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Serena smile at Ash. I looked towards Dawn, who nodded to me, indicating she saw the same thing that I did. "Hey Serena, can we talk to you for just a second?" I asked. Serena looked puzzled for a moment, but answered "Sure!" I had her start walking with Dawn for a moment, as I turned back to the other three and said, "We will meet you at the waterfall in town for training in a little while, okay? Go ahead and meet us there!". Ash and the others took off for the waterfall, and I jogged to catch up with Dawn and Serena.

"What's this about?" asked Serena, with a puzzled look on her face. We found some benches nearby, and sat her down. "We saw the way you looked at Ash", said Dawn. Serena immediately blushed, turning almost a bright red. "Oh, relax!" I said. "We aren't here to make fun of you for it." Dawn nodded, "We actually want to help you." She said. Serena went from blushing to puzzled again. "Why? I know he doesn't feel the same!" Serena replied. "That is where you are wrong!" I stated. Serena's puzzled look got even more puzzled when I said this. "You don't see things the way a guy does. I'm a people person, so I notice things about people that even their close friends don't know. That boy has a crush on you, no doubt!" I explained.

Serena began to blush again. "You really think so?" she asked, directing her gaze toward the ground. I moved, and crouched right in front of her. I lifted her chin, so she was looking at me in my eyes. "There isn't a doubt in my mind. Ash Ketchum has feelings for you. I can see it." Serena couldn't stop smiling. Dawn chimed in, "Now, unfortunately, I can't do anything to help you, but my boyfriend Nicolas can, right babe?" she said, winking at me. "That's right, love!" I said, winking back at her. "What can you do to help me?" Serena asked. I turned to her, and sat down across from her. "I am not going to tell you, and I have good reason for this" I said. Now I even had Dawn confused. "Let me explain. I won't tell you, because if I do, this plan will not work. You and Ash should both be in the dark about it, in order for it to succeed. You will have to just trust me." When I said this, Serena looked a little afraid.

"Don't worry Serena!" Dawn said. "Nicolas may be a bit vague, but his plans always work. No joke! One of his plans was the way he asked me out, and I couldn't help but say yes! Trust him, there is nothing to worry about!" Dawn smiled. After hearing Dawn's reassurances, Serena relaxed more. "Okay, I am going to trust you." She said, with a sigh. "Excellent!" I responded. "Now, we don't want to keep the others waiting any longer than they already have! Let's head toward the town's waterfall!" The girls smiled, and we headed towards the battlefield hidden behind the waterfall.

When we got there, we found the rest of the group relaxing on a bench. "There you all are!" called Clemont. "Sorry for the delay, we kind of got sidetracked!" I responded. When we finally got to where they were relaxing, I looked towards Ash. "Are you ready for that special training I promised?" I could see the fire in his eyes ignite. "Oh yeah!" he responded, with enthusiasm. "Great! Follow me everyone!" I said. I led everyone to a wall, adjacent to the battlefield. Everyone looked puzzled why I led them to a wall. I smiled at them, and turned back to the wall. "The past fades away, and the future begins anew!" I said aloud. The wall shook the ground a little, and a door appeared and opened.

"Though we are judged by our past actions, we will shape the future of our lives! Welcome back, Veteran Nicolas!" Everyone had a shocked look on their faces. "I'll explain in a minute. Come with me!" I said. I turned back to the open door and shouted "The Veteran has brought associates for training. Count 5 extras!" We heard a low buzz, and a mechanical voice responded, "….zzzzzzz…...zkt!...extras noted. Battlefield is standing by. One of the Galas will meet you at the entrance….zzzzzzzz." As we walked into the passageway, the door closed behind us, and lights came on.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Hidden Facility! A New Kind of Training?

As the lights came on, we found ourselves standing in a grand hallway, laden with luxurious red carpet, and with silver fixtures adorning the walls, lighting our way towards the next room. As we approached the door to the next room, I could hear the "Ooh!" and "Aahh!" coming from behind me. When we approached the door, we were met by a gentleman, who greeted me. "Ah, Veteran! Thank you for paying us a visit! And I understand you are for training? And that you have brought extras?" spoke the gentlemen, whose nametag read "Gerald". "Yes, Gerald. I am here for training with two of my extras. The others can be led to the observation chamber. Provide refreshments as needed." Gerald bowed and said, "As you wish Sir. Who will be raining with you today?" he asked. I pointed towards Ash and Clemont. "These two trainers here. They will accompany me to the training room. Have Regina escort the ladies to the observation room, please?" Gerald again nodded, and responded, "Of course Sir." He then called for Regina. Gerald gave Regina the instructions, and then the girls were led to the observation room. Gerald then led us towards the training room.

Along the way, I had a conversation with Ash and Clemont. "Now, I owe you an explanation. This facility is one of 14, spread across 7 regions! It is called The Back Room, and only those invited by other members are allowed in. All members are allowed 1 extra per visit." Clemont then asked, "Wait, if members are only allowed one extra person with them per visit, then why are you allowed all of us?" I looked at Clemont, and before I could explain, Gerald spoke first. "That's rather simple, master Clemont. Young Master Nicolas' father was one of the founding members of The Back Room!" Both Clemont and Ash had a look of disbelief on their faces. "That's amazing! Your father must have been a really strong trainer!" Ash said.

"Well, you aren't wrong. Dad was one of the strongest trainers I knew. He even rivaled Diantha, and he didn't even need Mega Evolution!" This statement threw Clemont for a loop. Gerald chimed in, "Yes, but the Grand Master passed on some time ago. About 5 years ago, isn't that correct, Veteran?" I nodded and responded, "Yes, that's correct Gerald. From then on, I became Grand Master, and I changed the naming system that was already in place. So now I am the only one who holds the title of Grand Veteran." Clemont and Ash expressed their condolences when this was explained, and I thanked them. "Now, enough of that! Let's get to that Training Room! Gerald, if you would." I said. Gerald nodded, and pressed a button on the wall that opened the door to the Training Room's Locker area.

Meanwhile, Regina had led the girls to the Observation room, which was a decent sized room with a wall of glass. Along the way, Regina had explained the same story to Serena, Dawn, and Bonnie. As they entered the Observation room, they took a moment to take in all the details of the room. The Observation Room had roughly 20 seats, and room between each seat to fit a small table. Each seat could see the full training room, with no compromises to comfort for the viewer. The seats themselves were made from a near cloud-like fabric, with enough padding on the cushion and armrests to comfortably seat anyone. As soon as the girls were seated, Regina walked towards the door. Before leaving, she stated, "The young Masters will be out shortly. When they come out, the lights will turn on, and you will be able to see them. I will return shortly with refreshments, courtesy of the Grand Veteran himself. Do enjoy!" she ended with a smile, and the girls thanked her.

Back in the Locker area, I explained what training we will be doing, and why I asked Clemont to join us. "The training we are going to do today is known as Evaluation and Application. This will consist of us battling with staff members, and a verified judge will give us an evaluation to assess what we can do to get more out of ourselves and our Pokémon." I paused to take a breath. I turned to Clemont, "Now, Clemont. I asked you to join us, because I know you want to bring the best out of your challengers, as well as to bring the best out of yourself. So, to do this, I asked a guest to come here and help you out." Clemont looked puzzled. "Who would that be?" he asked. I just smiled, and said, "You will see soon enough. Now, come one, we have training to do! And be warned, these battles will be extremely challenging. But you can't grow without some challenges in life, can you?" I laughed, and started towards the door.

Ash and Clemont followed me, all of us dressed in the official attire of The Back Room. Our outfits in particular, bore the emblem of the Grand Veteran (my emblem). I paused at the door to the Training Room, and turned to Clemont and Ash. "One last thing, before we go in. You will be training with all your Pokémon. But that's not all. You will be training too. Because it isn't fair to the Pokémon if they are training hard, and you aren't. at least, that is how we feel here at The Back Room. So be prepared for a good workout!" Clemont and Ash looked at each other for a moment, and then responded, "Right!". I turned to the door, and hit the button on the wall. The door opened, and we set foot into a pitch-black room.

As soon as the locker room door shut behind us, the lights turned on. Two gentlemen stepped forward. "Greetings, and welcome to the Training Room! I am Gala Richard", said the man on the left. "And I am Gala Nate. It will be a pleasure to help you train today", said the man on the right. Both offered a small bow to us, and then stood, awaiting my orders. "Alright, special guest! Come on out and introduce yourself!" I shouted.

From the opposite side of the room, a door opened. From within the door, a man with grey hair emerged. This man was well dressed, and carried a Mega Evolution Key Stone in a pin attached to his shirt. Both Clemont and Ash were shocked when they realized who this was. The man introduced himself. "Hello, I am Steven Stone. Collector of rare stones, researcher, and the Champion of Hoenn. It is a pleasure to meet you." I nodded, and responded, "Nice to see you again, Steven." Steven nodded in response.

"Now, I will be training with Gala Nate. Ash, you will train with Gala Richard", I said. I turned to Clemont, "Clemont, I brought Steven here to help you train. He is one of the few people who helped my father get a strong as he was. I knew that if anyone could help you grow as a gym leader, it would be him." I turned to Steven, "Steven, please help Clemont become a better trainer, as well as a better Gym Leader. I'm counting on you!" I said to him. "I will do my best!" Steven responded. I paused for a moment, having lost my train of thought. Then I remembered what I was about to say. "One last thing", I said, and motioned towards a set of glass windows across the top of the room. "That up there is the Observation Room. Could we raise the lights please?" An audible beep was heard, and the lights in the Observation Room came to life, illuminating the room, and revealing the three girls looking on.

"As you can plainly see, the girls have been escorted to that room to watch us as we train and learn. Thank you! We can turn those lights out now." Another audible beep was heard, and the lights in the Observation Room dimmed to the point that we, on the Training Room floor, could not see them. Before I turned back to the gentlemen on the floor, I made one last comment. "Ladies, I dimmed the lights in there for one major reason. It is so we don't get distracted with the knowledge that you are in there. It allows both Trainer and Pokémon to completely focus on their training. With that, enjoy!"

I returned my attention to the Training Room. I smiled and said, "And now, let us begin our training! Gala Richard, please start on endurance. And Gala Nate, we will start on defense." I turned to Steven, "Steven, I leave your regiment up to your discretion. Train as you see fit." Steven nodded in response. We all walked to our different training fields, and got ready for some intense training.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Pushed to the Limit! Discovering New Heights!

As we began our training, the stress it put on us was light, gradually getting heavier as time went on. From the Observation Room, Dawn began to show signs of nervousness, growing more and more nervous as my training intensified. Serena took notice, and asked, "What's wrong Dawn?" Dawn didn't even turn to Serena, but simply stated, "I am nervous about Nicolas." Serena got a puzzled look on her face. "Why would you worry about him? From what I see, he seems incredibly strong! He is even stronger than Ash!" Dawn sighed. "Well, when Nicolas starts training, sometimes he pushes himself to hard. That just leads to all sorts of problems." Serena sat back in her chair. "Yeah, I can see how you be nervous about that. Ash does that sometimes too. But his determination to not give up until he cannot go on is what makes him more attractive to me." Upon stating this, Serena instinctively put her hands over her mouth, and blushed a bright red. Dawn and Bonnie saw this, and they giggled. "You are right, Serena", Dawn said. "I have no need to worry about him. I trust his judgement. He is my boyfriend, after all". Serena looked at Dawn, who was looking through the glass, and Dawn was smiling. With that, the girls returned their attention to the Training Room, where our training was still getting more intense.

Garchomp and I had just finished some defense training, and took a break before moving on. We decided to observe the training of the others. We started with Ash, and Gala Richard. They were still going strong with some endurance training. Ash was currently training with Pikachu. "Now, Ash. You are an extraordinary battler. But I see some flaws in your defense I would like to point out. When you unleash an attack on your opponent, you tend to let your guard down when the attack lands. You must be mindful that some opponents have trained to strike at that moment. Do not let your focus waiver in the heat of battle. If you do, you are set up to fail!"

Ash stood there silent for a moment, then nodded, "Right!" He looked at Pikachu, who nodded back at him, and Ash shouted, "Let's do it again, and stay focused the whole time!"

I smiled, even though no one was watching. I enjoyed the sight of trainers learning, and growing together with their Pokémon.

I then turned my gaze towards Clemont and Steven. Steven had Clemont treat their battle as if Clemont were challenging a gym, run by Steven. Steven's Armaldo had barely taken a scratch, whereas Clemont's Luxray looked like it was getting ready to go down. Steven stopped the fight, and walked forward, standing next to his Armaldo. "Clemont, you show an immense amount of passion for what you do. But you are lacking in confidence. At some points, I see your confidence dwindle. Not just in yourself, but in what you are doing. Your Pokémon can feel your uneasiness. As a result, none of your attacks have done much against Armaldo. You must trust yourself, and your Pokémon. By doing so, your confidence will be bolstered, and you will be able to be a greater Gym Leader, and a greater "Trainer!" I could see the light in Clemont's eyes from where I was. He responded, "Thank you Steven! I will try harder next round!" Once again, I smiled at the sight of the training paying off.

Gala Nate approached me. "Shall we continue?" I nodded, and Garchomp and I stood up, and walked back to the battlefield. Now it was my turn to learn something. "Sir, I have yet to spot any holes in your defenses. So now, we will test your defensive endurance!" shouted Gala Nate. He reached for another Pokéball, and tossed it into the air. From within, came out a Magmortar. I thought that Garchomp should be able to handle whatever Magmortar could dish out. "Magmortar, use Dark Pulse!" shouted Gala Nate. Garchomp braced for the impact, but neither of us predicted how powerful it was going to be. Garchomp took the whole blast, head-on. This blast dealt massive damage, with power increasing with each passing second. Garchomp was struggling to hold on, and I could feel the pain from the damage he was taking. From the sides, I noticed our training has gripped the attention of everyone in the room. Within a split second, I dropped to one knee from exhaustion, and I noticed Garchomp had too, even though he was still tanking the blast. Then, completely in sync with one another, Garchomp and I both went down on both knees. I could hear Gala Nate getting ready to stop attacking. "Gala Nate, do not stop! Hit us with everything you have!" I shouted, fighting through the pain.

Gala Nate showed signs of reluctance, but Steven motioned him to continue. Gala Nate called for Magmortar to use full power. The Dark Pulse intensified, and with the increased intensity, I could feel the pain Garchomp was enduring. I called to Garchomp, "Sheppard! We can do this! We have to push through it!" With the passing of each moment, I could feel Garchomp's strength fading. Just when we were both at the breaking point, I felt an immense surge of power and strength. Garchomp surrounded itself in an orb, which seemed to be absorbing some of the damage that we were being dealt. From within the orb, I could see Garchomp's features changing. It was like Mega Evolution, but we didn't have a Keystone, or any Mega Stone! Before I could put more thought into it, Garchomp broke the orb, and with a swing of his claw, sent the Dark Pulse flying right back where it came from! This retaliated Dark Pulse hit Magmortar head-on, rendering it unable to continue.

As Gala Nate stood there in shock, I could hear everyone else cheering around me. I smiled, only before both Garchomp and I collapsed from exhaustion. Everyone rushed over, and made sure we were still breathing. We were, but we were extremely exhausted, to the point where we really couldn't move much at all. We were both handed items to bring our strength back up, and we sat up, and leaned up against the wall. "I…..." I couldn't put the words in my mouth. "I felt like I was in sync with Garchomp. I felt like we were one! There was so much power, but it took a massive toll on both of us. Right buddy?" I said, placing my hand on the side of Garchomp's face. "It was incredible!" I turned my head towards Gala Nate, "Gala Nate. Thank you for not holding back. You helped us discover our latent potential! For that, I thank you!". At this point, I had regained enough energy to stand back up. I held up Garchomp's Pokéball, and said, "Thanks bud, you put up a heck of a fight. Get a well-deserved rest!" Garchomp nodded, and I returned him to his Pokéball.

"Well, I think that is enough for now, don't you all?" I said, still out of breath. "I agree!" said Clemont. "Me too", Ash responded. "Well then, thank you Gala Nate and Richard, for training with myself and Ash. And Steven, thank you for training with Clemont! You are welcome back anytime!" They offered their thanks, and departed the room. I turned to the Observation Room windows, "Regina? Escort the ladies to the Recovery Room, if you'd please?" From over the intercom, I heard "Right away, Sir!" With that, I motioned for Ash and Clemont to follow me back to the Locker Area.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A New Flame? A Boy's Heart Given a New Perspective!

While we were in the Locker Area, getting changed, I stuck up a conversation with Ash. "Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" I asked. Ash looked puzzled for a moment, but nodded. "I want you to be honest with me here, okay? Do you have feelings for Serena?" Ash turned red for a moment, but shyly answered, "How could you tell?" I let out a light chuckle, "I am a people person, Ash. I learn things about the way people behave, and I can tell these things. Like how I can tell that Serena likes you in the same way!" This really seemed to throw Ash for a loop. "You think so? I couldn't tell!" he said. I chuckled again. "Not many people are able to tell things like that. But I can. I think you should ask her out, honest!" Again, Ash turned a bit red, and said, "I wouldn't know how to go about it, though. I am a Pokémon Trainer. I know nothing about love!" I sat down next to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Ash, love isn't something you can prepare for. You just need to take a risk sometimes. It may be frightening at first, but it works out. Trust me. I took a risk, asking Dawn out. And now look at us! We are as happy as can be! Just give it a try, alright?" Ash nodded, and we went back to changing.

We could see the girls waiting for us as we were walking down the hall from the Training Room Locker Area. Dawn rushed up to me, and abruptly punched me in the arm. "Ow!" I responded. "What have I asked you about overdoing it? You really had me worried!" Dawn yelled at me. This slightly scared the rest of the group. Dawn then came closer to me, and gave me a hug and another peck on the cheek. "Please, stop showing off. Okay? I don't like to see you going to your breaking point. I get really scared when that happens, because I don't know what will happen to you two. No more, okay?" She asked me. Her eyes told me she was pleading with me. "You know I can't say no to you, babe. I'll cool it with the intense training. I promise." Dawn smiled, and kissed me. "You're the best, babe!" she said. I smiled, and then out of my peripheral vision, looked at Ash, who met my gaze.

"Hey Serena? Can I talk to you for a second?" said Ash. I nudged Dawn, she looked at me, and knew exactly what was happening. "Hey Clemont and Bonnie, come with me. I have something I would like to show you." And I bade them follow me. I called to Ash, "Catch up when you can!" and I continued with the others down an adjacent hallway. Serena was confused by everything that just happened, but turned her attention to Ash. "What is it Ash? Is something wrong?" Ash rapidly shook his head. "No! nothing is wrong, I just have something I want to ask you, that's all", he responded.

Serena noticed that Ash was turning bright red, and she started to blush. "Could he be…?" she thought to herself. Ash cleared his throat. "This isn't easy for me, but I am going to try to put it into words. I like you Serena." Serena blushed even harder than normal. "Oh, Ash. You have no idea how long I have waited to hear that. I feel the same way", she responded. Ash looked up at her, and both Serena and Ash dropped to their knees, looking at one another. "Serena, will you be mine?" Ash quietly uttered. "Of course! I have been waiting for you to ask!" Serena quietly responded. Both looked at the other, held each other's hands, and shared a kiss.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Early Departure? Another Goodbye!?

After a few minutes, Ash and Serena met up with us in the Recovery Room. The Recovery Room was a room with a decent-sized playground area, and luxury benches around the perimeter. "Oh good, everyone is here. Let me explain where we are now" I said. "This is the Recovery Room. This place was built to allow Pokémon to come out of their Pokéballs, and to play with each other. Likewise, it has luxury benches for the Trainers to sit and relax for a while. I figured this would be a god place to relax before we leave!" I smiled, and motioned to the playground area. Pikachu and Dedenne made a beeline straight for the play area, and I laughed. "I would advise you to let the others out too. No sense in keeping them from the fun!" I said. The others nodded, and called their Pokémon out. "Hey Nicolas, why don't you finally introduce us to your Pokémon?" Serena said. I laughed, "Fair enough. I have been only using Garchomp up to this point." I grabbed Garchomp's Luxury Ball from my belt, and tossed it into the air. Garchomp came out, and went to the sand area, to relax. "Next up", I said as I grabbed a Dusk Ball from my belt, "is a good friend. Come on out Luxray!" Luxray emerged from her Dusk Ball, and sat down next to an electric lamp that was giving off sparks. I grabbed another Luxury Ball from my belt. "You are next, Gardevoir!" I called as I tossed the ball in the air. Gardevoir appeared, and sat down on the play structure, near the younger Pokémon, almost like a mother or a caretaker. I grabbed an Ultra Ball from my belt. "Your turn, Gallade!" I called, as the Pokéball opened, summoning Gallade. Gallade stood next to Gardevoir, as they were brother and sister.

I grabbed the fifth ball from my belt, another Luxury Ball. "Next up, is Sceptile!" The ball opened, and Sceptile appeared. Sceptile went to the tree in the center of the area, and sat down under it. I reached for the last ball on my belt, a Moon ball. "Your turn, Umbreon!" I called, tossing the ball in the air. Umbreon came out, and ran to play with the other young Pokémon on the play structure. "Well, that's the last Pokéball I have. But there is one more Pokémon around here that likes to travel with me." I started to look around the play area, as did Dawn. "Hey, Larvitar? Where did you get to?" I called. Then I felt a bump underneath me. Larvitar poked his head out from under the bench, and smiled at me. I reached down, picked up Larvitar, and set him on my lap. "This is Larvitar. I raised him from an egg!"

"That is awesome! Where is his Pokéball?" asked Clemont. "Actually, Larvitar doesn't like being in his ball." I reached into my bag, and pulled out another Luxury Ball. This Luxury Ball looked like a normal one, apart from one defining feature. It had a vertical gold Stripe running the length of the ball. I showed this to the group, and then put it away. "You see", I began, "Larvitar prefers the open air, and traveling with me and Dawn, as opposed to traveling in his ball. But I am not one to judge, so I let him stay out." The group smiled, and said hello to Larvitar. Larvitar had since moved to Dawn's lap, and was smiling at her.

After some time had passed, we called all our Pokémon back to their Pokéballs, as it was time to go. As we withdrew them, one of the staff approached Clemont. "Excuse me, Master Clemont?" said the staff. "Yes?" responded Clemont. "We have received a high priority phone call for you. This way, please." Said the staff, motioning towards the door. No one, save for myself, noticed Clemont exit the room with the staff member. Clemont looked back at us as he was leaving, and I subtly motioned him to go, indicating I was the only one who knew where he was going. As Clemont left, the rest of us continued to pack up our belongings and Pokémon.

Once done packing up, Bonnie started to look around. "Hey guys, where did Clemont go?" she asked. Her question caused the other girls to start to look around and wonder the same thing. I responded, "Clemont got a phone call, and he left to go answer it. He will be back shortly" I said to Bonnie, and smiled. "Don't worry Bonnie, I won't leave without him" I said.

Once everyone had packed up, I made a motion towards the door. "Okay", I said, "We can wait for Clemont near the entrance. This way!". As we left, I spoke to another staff member. "As soon as Clemont is done with his call, bring him to the front, will you?" I asked. The staff member nodded, and headed down an adjacent hallway. We gradually made our way towards the front of the facility, and we stopped at the entrance.

After waiting around twenty minutes, Clemont came down the hallway with a troubled look on his face. "Clemont, you alright?" I asked. He said nothing for a moment, and then quietly said, "I will explain later. Let's get going". I nodded, and we all started out the doors. As soon as we were clear, the opening we came through had closed and sealed. "Hey guys, I want to take you to this place I know of. This way" I said. Everyone was still uneasy, and I could feel the uneasiness within the group.

I led the group to an area sitting above the waterfall. The area itself was shaped in the form of a circular amphitheater, emanating from a central point. There were four layers of seating, all a part of a circular bench. I sat everyone down in this circle, positioned in a way that everyone could see one another. "This place", I said, "Is known only to a select few. They call it The Security Zone. What is said within this zone cannot be heard by anyone not in the circle." The group remained silent.

"Clemont", I said, "I think I speak for everyone when I say we are concerned about you. You are seldom this quiet. You have been easy since you received that phone call. What is wrong?" Clemont looked down towards the ground. "I couldn't possibly put such a burden on you all. I don't want you to worry about it" he said, quietly. I spoke again, "Clemont". He didn't lift his gaze. "Look at me, please." He slowly lifted his gaze until it met mine. "Nothing said in this circle can be heard by other ears. We are already worried. And we want to help you. Please talk to us." I said to him. Clemont hesitated for a moment, then started to speak.

"You see, I got word that The Lumiose Gym is suffering. But its more than that…" his voice trailed off. I sighed. "I am so sorry Clemont. When did it happen?" Clemont started to cry. "Yesterday evening. A cargo vehicle" he quietly stated. Dawn got a look of shock on her face. Serena, Ash, and Bonnie still didn't understand. As I walked over and sat next to Clemont, Dawn started explaining to the others. "You see, Nicolas has always been good at reading the hearts and feelings of others. And what Clemont isn't saying…" her voice became more quiet and serious, "Is that his father was killed last night." Dawn then moved to my side, and we tried comforting Clemont. When Bonnie heard Dawn's explanation, she ran up to Clemont, and hugged him and started to cry. Ash and Serena moved to Clemont's other side, and were comforting him, as well.

We sat there for around an hour, when things started to settle down. Clemont was the first to speak. "Everyone, I know we have been traveling together for a while, and I have learned a lot since we started. But considering what has taken place, I need to return to Lumiose City. I need to be with my family right now. I am so sorry if this is sudden to you." He said. I shook my head. "Clemont, we don't think any less of you for wanting to be with your family. You go, and do what you need to do. We understand. Dawn, Ash, and Serena all responded in agreement. "You and Bonnie go home. Don't worry about us, okay?" I said to them. Clemont and Bonnie looked at all of us, and Clemont said, "Thank you all for being so understanding."

Around an hour later, we were all standing at the regional airport near Couriway Town. "Thank everyone, for all you have done for me and Bonnie" Clemont said. I shook my head, "No need. It was a pleasure having you. We should be thanking you for having us along!" Dawn gave Bonnie and Clemont each a hug. I walked up to Clemont, "One thing before you go. Here." I handed him a slip of paper, and 2 digital devices. "What are these?" Clemont asked. "The paper is my number. You can call me anytime, for anything! Even if you just want to chat. The devices are of my own design. If ever you want to come and visit me, just walk around an airport with these visible, and a member of The Back Room will approach you and ask where they can take you. On the device, tap on the tab that says "Destination", then choose "An Old Friend". The device will then display where I am, and you will be taken there, courtesy of yours truly. Don't lose these, okay? I only made a few of them." I said, and smiled. "Thank you, Nicolas" Clemont said, and we shared a firm handshake.

I then crouched down, and spoke to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you come visit whenever you like, okay? I have a house in Sinnoh, right near Dawn's house. You are always welcome at my house, okay? I have a lot of Pokémon at my house that would love to be your friend! Come visit, okay?" Bonnie's eyes lit up like the nighttime stars. "Okay!" she said, with an enthusiastic smile.

Our conversation was interrupted by an announcement over the intercom. "Noivern Airlines Flight N0714 with service to Lumiose City is now boarding. Passengers, please make your way to Gate D23 as soon as possible. Thank you!" The intercom then went back to playing music. "Well", Clemont said, "it looks like it is time to go. Goodbye everyone! Thanks for everything! We will come visit soon!" Bonnie waved at us as they walked away. "I'll come visit as soon as we can! See you guys soon!" She shouted at us. We all waved them goodbye, until they were out of our sight. "Hey Nicolas, are you okay? You have some tears in your eye" Serena asked. "Yeah, I am alright. I am just not a fan of goodbyes. I have said too many of them" I responded.

We made our way out of the airport, and returned to the Pokémon Center to have some food. "Man", I said at the table, "I hate having to just switch gears and go back to business, but I have to. We have other things to do!" I looked at Serena, "You have a performance tomorrow, Don't you?" I asked her. Serena went into a small panic, and responded, "Yes! I totally forgot! It's tomorrow morning!" I sighed. "Well, in that case, I think it would be best if we found a place to rest for the night. Wait here." I said, and walked towards Nurse Joy.

"Hey Nurse Joy, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Of course! I'm happy to help!" Nurse Joy responded. "Perfect! I was wondering if you knew of any hotels around here. Maybe ones with room for four people?" I asked. Nurse Joy thought about it for a moment, and then started typing on her computer. "Here we go. It's called the Pathways Hotel. Just up the road a bit. Do you want their phone number?" she asked. "Yes", I responded, "That would be perfect. Thank you!"

She handed me a slip of paper, and I stepped away to make the phone call. Meanwhile, the group was chatting about Serena's upcoming performance. After a few minutes, I returned to the group and said, "Grab your things everyone! I found us a place to stay!" Everyone asked me where we were staying, but all I would say was that it was someplace special. "Come on! It is going to be awesome!" I said, and everyone grabbed their belongings.

We traveled down the road for about a mile or so, and finally arrived at the Pathways Hotel. As we walked in, this hotel seemed like it was a five-star hotel. The interior of the lobby was lined with marble floors, and the walls and pillars gleamed a clean and glorious white. I approached the receptionist, and started checking in. "I have a reservation" I said. "Wonderful! What is the name on the reservation?" the receptionist asked. "The Veteran" I responded. The receptionist's hands froze for a moment, and I showed her my I.D., proving I was The Veteran. "V-Very well sir" she stuttered, "There we go. I found your reservation. We have the Champion Suite all prepared for you, Sir. Will there be anything else?" I shook my head, and responded, "No, that will be everything. Thank you, ma'am". She nodded, and handed me four keys. I passed the keys to each of the four of us, bid the receptionist farewell, and we headed off to the Champion Suite.

Upon opening the door, we found that there were four beds in this room. Upon seeing this, I let out a sigh, and said, "Good. Just as I had asked." The others looked puzzled, and I explained that I had made these reservations back at the Pokémon Center, with the help of Nurse Joy. As we began to settle in, Dawn and Serena took one half of the room, while myself, Larvitar, Ash, and Pikachu took the other half. We settled in for the night, and one by one, we all fell asleep, letting all the events of the day fade to restful sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Battle for Kalos Queen! Sitting on the Climax!

I awoke the next morning to an alarm. I got out of bed, and silenced it. I then sat back down on my bed, and stretched. Larvitar woke up at the same time as I did, and sat down next to me, letting off a yawn. Dawn and Serena were already up, and they were getting Serena ready for today's performance in one of the two bathrooms in the suite, but Ash and Pikachu were still sleeping. I let out a sigh, and then threw a pillow at the two of them. When the pillow hit them both in the face, they snapped awake, as if they were being attacked. "What's going on!? What time is it?" Ash demanded. I laughed. "It's 8:00 in the morning Ash. Today is the day of the showcase. You don't want to be late supporting your girl, do you?" I asked him. Ash sat there for a moment, still waking up. Then, everything I had said hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened, and he rocketed out of bed, and made a mad dash for the other bathroom. All the while, I couldn't help but laugh a little. "He is exactly like the stories I have heard!" I said aloud. Larvitar nodded in agreement. Pikachu just shrugged and sighed.

While Ash had himself locked in the bathroom, I walked over to the girls in the other bathroom. I sat down outside the door, and started talking to them. "Morning, you two!" I said. "Morning!" the girls said in unison. "Serena, are you ready for this performance?" I asked. "Mhm! I am super excited! But, also a little bit nervous too" Serena responded. "Oh, don't worry Serena! You will do great! I can't wait to watch you perform!" Dawn said. "That goes double for me! You will be great!" I added. "Thanks, you guys. That means a lot to me. Hey Nicolas, where is Ash?" Serena asked. I chuckled, "The moment I reminded him of what today was, he bolted into the bathroom. Haven't seen him since".

I heard the bathroom door open, and Ash stepped out, fully dressed and ready for the day. "Speak of the devil, there he is! And ready to go, too!" I said. I stood up, and said, "Guess I should get ready too. I don't think anyone wants to see me like this" As I made my way towards the bathroom, I heard Dawn call, "I would!" I let out a chuckle, and closed the bathroom door.

After about 10 minutes, I opened the bathroom door, and found everyone waiting. "I guess I took too long" I said sarcastically, and laughed. Dawn came up to me, and kissed my cheek. "We are all set! How about some breakfast?" she asked. I let out a calm sigh, and responded, "Always one step ahead of your boyfriend, eh? Alright, let's all go and get some food." Dawn smiled, grabbed her bag, then proceeded to try and drag me out of the room by the hand. Serena and Ash laughed, and I waved for them to come along.

We all went down to the lobby and had some of the free breakfast that the hotel provided for their guests. At the table, we all laid out a plan for the day ahead. "So", I began, "Serena's performance is in the morning, and lasts until just after lunchtime. What should we do after that?" Everyone got a puzzled look on their faces. None of us could figure out what would be the best use of our time after the performance. "You know what? Let's decide that after the performance. We have to get Serena to the performance venue!" Serena grabbed Dawn's wrist, looked at her watch, and said, "You're right! I have to get going!" We all ate the rest of our breakfast, grabbed our things from the room, and made a beeline for the venue.

As we approached the venue, a staff member approached us. "Are any of you Serena?" she asked. "I am" Serena said, with her hand raised. "Wonderful! We must hurry! They are about to start!" I stopped the staff member before they bolted. "If anyone questions her whereabouts before now, she was with me, The Veteran." The staff member was visibly stunned for a moment, but then nodded, and took Serena to the backstage area. I turned to the rest of the group, "We better make our way to our seats as well" I said. Dawn and Ash nodded in agreement. We entered the venue, and found our seats, and waited for the show to begin!

Time passed, and the large group of performers was filtered down to five. The second round proceeded, and each performer put all they had into their performance, trying to earn their spot as Kalos Queen. With each performance, any audience member could feel the amount of energy that was put into each performance. You could also feel the beauty and elegance of each performance, making it harder to decide who was the most deserving of the title. But it finally came time to decide. One by one, each performer and their Pokémon lined up on the stage. And one by one, a key shaped gauge appeared over each performer's head. Each performer had a different color, and Serena's was red. The announcer then asked the audience to cast their votes.

With each vote cast, balls of light were thrown in the air, moving towards the stage. As the light orbs reached the stage, they filled the gauge of their respective color. As the venue was filled to the brim with people, there was a massive number of votes being cast. The tension was building, getting bigger with each passing moment. Ash had a firm grip on the armrests of his chair, and Dawn and I were holding each other, nervously watching the stage. Even from our seats, we could see Serena hoping and praying that she had enough votes.

At long last, all the light orbs stopped coming. "Ladies and Gentlemen" the announcer called out, "The voting period is now over. You have all cast your votes, and they have been counted. We shall now unveil the identity of your new Kalos Queen!" Everyone sat nervously on the edge of their seats, each person hoping their candidate would win. We then heard the rustle of paper, and looked up. The announcer was peering into a folded envelope. "Ladies and gentlemen, your new Kalos Queen is…" he went silent for a moment, dropped the paper from his hand, and shouted, "…. It is Serena!" The crowd began to rise to an uproar. Serena opened her eyes, and looked at her gauge. It was completely filled! "By an overwhelming vote, Serena is now the new Kalos Queen! Congratulations Serena! Let's show her some love!" the announcer shouted. The crowd responded with a showing of overwhelming support. The roars of the crowd could be heard throughout the whole town. Serena fell to her knees in disbelief. "We won? We won! We did it!" She stood back up, as the announcer presented her with her award. "For overcoming all the odds, you have become the new Kalos Queen! Please accept this gift as a commemoration of your amazing achievement!" The announcer handed Serena a golden crown, embossed with the clearest of rubies. Behind the largest ruby, on the inside of the crown, was her name, embossed in the gold. "Serena" it read. Serena started jumping for joy, relishing in her biggest accomplishment.

As time passed, the performers left the stage, and the audience began to file out into the plaza of the venue. We made our way to the backstage area, to find Serena. We found her, and shared our congratulations with her. She changed into her traveling clothes, and packed up all her belongings. Once she had all her things, we made our way out of the venue, and started down the road out of town.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: On the Road Again! The Reality of Strength!

Once the next day had come, our group had gathered their things, and set out on the road again. "Well now, that was an exciting few days!" I said with a laugh. Ash laughed in response, "No kidding!" and he just stared at Serena, and smiled. I sighed, "Well, now onto the next item on the agenda". I turned to Ash, "We both have a gym badge to win, don't we?" I said to him. Ash gave a blank stare for a moment, but then responded with an enthusiastic nod. Serena giggled, and pulled out her map. "Let's see…" she began. "It looks like the next gym is in Snowbelle City!" Ash got stars in his eyes, and said, "Perfect! Then that is where we will go!" The rest of us just smiled, and we set out on the road leading to Snowbelle City.

On our way through the fields, we decided to take a break in a clear, beautiful area. This area had a few tree stumps near each other, situated in a semi-circle. We all sat there for a moment, taking in the calm breeze. Then Ash broke the silence. "Hey, now that Clemont is gone, how are we going to make lunch?" Dawn and Serena sat there in shock for a moment, and I just laughed. "Believe it or not, I actually spent some time with Brock in Pewter City. Among sharing stories with me of his travels, we also spent some time comparing our cooking styles!" I could see Ash's mouth start to water, as well as Dawn's. "Trust me, Nicolas is one of the best cooks ever!" Dawn said. "And if he has compared notes with Brock, he must have gotten even better!" She leaned over and kissed my cheek. I stood up, and said, "Why don't you all relax for a bit, and I will get started!"

As I was preparing lunch, I could see Ash and his Pokémon having an afternoon training session. I smiled, then shifted my gaze to our girlfriends, who were chatting the day away, and having a great time. I smiled again, and returned my attention to the lunch I was making.

It took me around an hour to carefully prepare the meal, but it was finally ready. I set up a table, and set the food out for both us and our Pokémon. "Hey guys! Lunch time!" From across the field, Ash and his Pokémon made a beeline for the food, and started to eat. Dawn and Serena joined the table, followed by me. We all ate our fill, and we started to chat after we had finished eating. "So, Ash and Serena, how was it?" I asked. Serena looked at me with amazement. "Awesome! I cannot believe you are this good a cook!" Ash nodded in agreement, "She's right! You are as good as Brock is!" I laughed, "I am glad you think so. Now, I suggest we get back on the road. We have quite a lot of ground to cover!" The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and we packed up our things, and returned to our travels.

Hours had passed, until we reached a hill. "Wow!" I remarked, "From here, you can see all the way to Snowbelle City! That must be it over there!" I pointed to a city under clouds that were giving off snow. Serena took out her map. "You're right! That is Snowbelle City!" I could see the fire in Ash's eyes. "Almost there! Soon, I will have my 8th and final Gym Badge!" I let out a slight chuckle. Dawn shivered. She nudged me, "Hey babe? I think we should switch to cold weather gear if we are going any further. The rest of the group paused for a moment, at which time, a strong breeze came by, and chilled us all. "G-g-good idea, love" I said, and I set up a tent with a heater.

Once inside the tent, from within my bag, I pulled out a device with a radar dish on top. "What is that thing? Ash asked, pointing to the device. "This" I responded, "is a weather monitor. It connects with satellites in space, and tells me what kind of weather is supposed to be coming our way! I got it from Steven Stone, in Mossdeep City, in the Hoenn region!" I turned my attention to the device, and pressed a few buttons. The screen lit up, and displayed a white swirl heading towards the marker in the center of the map. Serena pointed to the white swirl, "What is that there?" I looked at it again, and said, "That is a snow storm." I pointed to the marker in the center. "See this here? This is where we are. This snow storm will hit us at any minute. I think we should stay here for now, and wait out the storm. The group nodded in agreement.

Around midnight, Serena was woken up by some noises from outside the tent. She sat up and saw Dawn staring out a tent window. "Hey Dawn, what's wrong? And where is Nicolas?" Dawn looked back at her, and just pointed out the window. Serena moved next to Dawn and gazed out of the tent window. From a distance, she and Dawn were watching me, training in the snow with my Pokémon.

Meanwhile, out in the snow, I was hard at work. I had all six members of my team out in the snow with me. "All right guys, this is it. We have one badge left. And it will be in an ice Gym. So, training in this snowstorm will be perfect. Come at me with everything you have!" I said to my team. They all nodded, and we began training.

Dawn sighed. "I worry about him when he does this…" she said to Serena. Serena had a confused look on her face. "Does he do this often?" Dawn nodded, "He does this when he can't sleep. And especially now, being out in the snow with little gear on, I worry he will get sick if he keeps going. Plus, he has his Pokémon try to hit him. He says its "to increase their speed" but I know that's not the real reason." Again, Serena was confused. "What do you mean?" Dawn let out a deep sigh. "He has been like this since he lost him".


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Truth Comes Out! A Scarring Loss!

Serena had a puzzled look on her face. "Lost him? Lost who?" she asked Dawn. "He lost his father shortly after he moved to Twinleaf Town. He had already lost his mother two years prior, and his sister disappeared shortly after their mother was gone. His father was all he had left. And his father had succumbed to a terrible illness when they finally finished the move." "What Illness did he have?" Serena asked. "He has never told me, but he has said that it was one that couldn't be cured. Because of his Dad's death, he has nightmares. And because he doesn't want to keep seeing the nightmare, he wakes up and goes out training. Even in harsh weather." From behind them, Ash sat up. "I had no idea he was holding in that much torment and suffering in him." Serena shook her head, "Neither did I. Why does he hide it like that?" she said. "I don't know. He once said, 'It is the price I pay to be as strong as I am.' He then will try to calm me, and tell me there is nothing to worry about. But…" Dawn turned her gaze out the window, with Ash and Serena doing the same. At that time, they saw me fall to my knees in the snow, crying out, as if in agony. "When he gets to a point, it boils over, and that happens. He literally cannot hold it in anymore. Then he unleashes it all, gets up and continues his training. He is trying to make himself as strong as his Pokémon. But he is still so broken inside."

Ash and Serena sat there, stunned at what I was doing to myself. Ash then began to put on his winter clothes. He stood up. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Dawn and Serena began to follow, but Ash put his arm out, as if to block them. Ash shook his head. "I can see how he feels. If all three of us were to come out, he would get uncomfortable, and wouldn't talk about anything. I think it is best if I go alone." Serena and Dawn paused for a moment, followed by Dawn saying, "You're right, Ash". The girls then sat back down, and returned to the windows. Ash grabbed my winter coat, and exited the tent.

From the tent, Ash made his way down to where I was training. "Hey", he said, "why are you out here, training in the cold with no gear?" I paused my training to answer him. "Did I wake you?" I asked. Ash sighed. "Honestly, I was the last one to wake up. Dawn hasn't slept a wink all night. She is worried about you. We all are" he said plainly. I let out a deep, sorrowful sigh. "I guess Dawn told you then? About my father? And about the rest of my family?" I inquired. Ash nodded. "She is just worried about you. So are Serena and myself. Why do you torment yourself like this?" Ash asked.

"She only knows half of the story." I looked up, and Ash had a puzzled look on his face, but it only lasted for a moment. He held his hand out, and said, "Tell me the other half." I sighed, "I suppose it would be beneficial to tell all of you the other half of the story. Let's go back in. I am sure Dawn and Serena are watching through the windows, yeah?" Ash let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, we all have been for a while" he stated. I held up each of my Pokéballs, and returned each of my team members to their capsules. Ash handed me my coat, I put it on, and we headed back to the tent.

Once inside the tent, we noticed Dawn and Serena were waiting for us. I sat down, and didn't say a word. Dawn said nothing either, just embraced me. Serena leaned on Ash's shoulder, with a look of grief on her face. My speech broke the long silence the prevailed in our tent. "Dawn, Serena, Ash", I began, "You only know half of the story". Dawn and Serena looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "There is more than what Dawn told you. The other half of the story is something that I have not told anyone. I have kept it to myself for many years now."

I hesitated to speak for a moment, creating another moment of tense silence. My hesitance was broken by Dawn, who had grabbed my arm and leaned on my shoulder. I let out a small sigh. "As you are aware, I have lost my whole family. My mother died a few years ago, and because of her passing, my sister left home, and has never returned. Shortly after my sister left, my father decided to relocate the two of us to Sinnoh, in hopes that a change of scenery would lift my spirits. And admittedly, it did for a while. When I turned 15, I set out on the first portion of my journey. I journeyed to Kanto, and started my Gym Challenge. It was a struggle, but after about a year, I managed to win the Indigo League. From there, I journeyed to Johto, and then to my old home in Hoenn."

My voice trailed off for a moment. My eyes started to tear up. "It was the first time I had been to Hoenn since my mother's passing. And that part of my journey was hard. Every time I had earned a badge, or caught a new Pokémon, I would hold my phone, as if I was going to call my mother, and tell her the news. And that would cause me to break down, wherever I was. That was the case, even if I was traveling with any companions." I paused for a moment, and let out a deep sigh. "Once I had collected all the gym badges, I went on to challenge the Hoenn League. Mind you, I had not been defeated at this point. My first loss was in the finals. I was incredibly close to winning the match, but my opponent snatched victory at the last moment."

I continued, "Being that it was my first defeat, I was incredibly crushed. My confidence in myself was shattered. I returned to Sinnoh, and put my Journey on hold for a long time. When I turned eighteen years old, I met Dawn. She had just finished her journey with you, Ash, not 2 years earlier! She was telling me all about her adventures with you, and I recalled meeting your previous companions in other regions. Over time, I grew very attached to Dawn. I eventually asked her out, and she agreed. She and I then talked about how I had put off my journey for a while, although I didn't tell her why I did so. She encouraged me to continue my journey, and I had asked if she wanted to come with me. And that has led us to where we are now."

I let out yet another long and deep sigh. "That is the full story. Now, you know everything". We sat in silence for a good few moments before Ash whispered, "I had no idea you went through that." The girls agreed. I turned to Dawn, "Dawn, I'm sorry that I never told you. It was hard for me to speak about it, and it hurt too much to want to talk about it. Please forgive me" I said, bowing my head.

Dawn sighed, reached out her hand, and gently lifted my head using my chin. When I made eye contact with her, I had tears in my eyes. I noticed that she did too. She smiled through her tears, and then wrapped her arms around me. I noticed her grip got tighter and tighter as she started to cry. "I'm not mad at you Nicolas. I could never be. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me." I whispered in her ear, "And you are my whole world. I would never intentionally try to keep something from you, or hurt you. If I held something from you, I had a good reason to do so." My saying this just made her cry more. I supposed Serena and Ash had enough of just sitting there and listening, because they stood up, and moved over to our sides. Serena sat beside Dawn, and Ash sat beside me. Ash rested his hand on my shoulder, and Serena rested hers on Dawn's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Storm Has Passed! An Unexpected Attack?!

We stayed up all night, talking until daybreak. Rather surprisingly, none of us were tired, despite staying up all night long. We packed up the tent, and I made breakfast. Once we had all eaten breakfast, I packed up my gear, and started to look around. "Hey Nicolas, what are you looking for?" Serena asked. I responded, "I am looking around to see if we are going to get hit with another storm like the one last night. But it looks like we are in the clear." Once I returned my gaze to the group, I noticed Ash was getting fired up. "All right! Snowbelle City, here we come!" he shouted. Serena giggled, "That's my Ash. Always fired up about a gym battle". Ash chuckled, "Of course! When I think about the people and Pokémon I might meet along the way, and the experience I might gain, I can't help but get super excited!"

I laughed. "Well, on that note, shall we set off?" I inquired. Everyone agreed, and we started our trek down the hillside. Once down the hillside, we set off towards the snow-covered forest. As we passed through the forest, we encountered dozens of local Pokémon living in the area. Rather than attack, and try to catch them, we instead fed them berries, and helped them if they were in need.

We made it about halfway through the forest, and we came to a Pokémon, lying injured in the road. From my belt, Gallade appeared. Upon seeing Gallade appear, I asked, "Gallade, what's wrong? Is there something nearby?" Gallade nodded, and took a fighting stance. I could sense the tension that Gallade was feeling. "Hey guys", I said to the group, "could you go over there for a minute?" I asked, pointing to a nearby fallen log. The group gave me this puzzled look for a moment. Then, seeing the serious expression on my face, they nodded and sat on the log, watching and waiting to see what was going to happen.

I took a deep breath, and tried to synchronize myself with Gallade. "Hm", I noted, "I see what you mean, Gallade. That energy is like a freight train. It's hard to miss. Yet, at the same time, it is strangely familiar." Gallade and I stood there for and just listened. The air had a heightened pressure.

From within the shadows, a Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball came hurdling towards us. We had sensed this, and dodged the attacks. From behind a couple of trees, out stepped two Pokémon, a Gengar and Pangoro, followed by their trainer. The trainer wore a crooked smile across his face, and was draped in a dark trench coat. To hide his eyes, he wore a large-brimmed hat, and he covered his hands with fingerless gloves. Most notable about him was the scar running down his left cheek. He raised his hand, and pointed at me. "I found you", he said is a very rough voice.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: An Old Rival? The Sins of the Past!

"You again?" I responded. "I thought you were gone!". The trainer cackled. "Oh Nicolas, I am not _THAT_ easy to get rid of!" He raised his arm again, and the Gengar fired another Shadow Ball at us. The others in the group were concerned, but none more so than Dawn. "Hey Dawn," Ash asked, "Who is this creep? And why is he attacking your boyfriend?" Very nervously Dawn answered, "His name is Luciano. And he is supposed to be dead..."

Ash and Serena were visibly shocked. " _DEAD?!_ " Serena asked. "Mhm" Dawn responded, "Luciano was an old rival of Nicolas'. But he could never beat Nicolas. Nicolas was always one step ahead of him, and it drove Luciano mad. Luciano tried anything and everything to get back at Nicolas. Even as far as to try to kill him. But his plan backfired, and he seriously injured himself. We were told he had died from his injuries. To see him here is like seeing a ghost!"

" _HAH!_ I only wanted you to believe I had died. I used the time to finally gather enough strength to finally beat you" cackled Luciano. I scoffed, "Is that what this is about? You found me only to battle?" Luciano returned my scoff. "Of course you fool! I won't stop until I beat you!" I sighed. "Luciano, I never thought you were weak. Never. But regardless, I will accept your challenge on one condition." Luciano said nothing, but motioned me on. "If I accept your challenge, and I win, you will stop this. If I win, go on a journey, get all the badges, and challenge me again in The League. Sound fair?" Luciano thought about it for a moment. "Fine, those terms are agreeable" he said.

We all headed to a nearby clearing, and Luciano and I stood on spate sides of the field. I motioned to Dawn. Luciano saw this, and put his hand up for her to stay where she was. "There is no need for a referee. This will be a one-on-one battle. It will be over when either side's Pokémon are unable to continue. In addition, substitutions will not be allowed." His coarse voice was like sandpaper to my ears. "Fine", I responded, "Let's do this!" Luciano laughed. "I won't lose this time! Today, you will taste defeat at my hand!" I stood there, rolling my eyes in disgust.

Luciano reached within his coat, and pulled out a Dusk Ball. "Gengar, go!" with a dark bolt of light, Gengar appeared on the field. I reached to my belt, and grabbed an Ultra Ball. "Gallade, deploy!" I called. With a flash of sky colored light, Gallade appeared from within the ball. "Gallade, do you feel that?". Gallade nodded in response. Luciano was getting impatient, "Enough of this useless stalling! Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" Gengar created a Shadow Ball between his hands, and fired it at Gallade. I waited for it to get closer. "Psycho Cut" I said quietly. Gallade fired an arced energy blade at the Shadow Ball, causing it to explode into a cloud of smoke.

"Gengar! Don't let up! After it, and use Shadow Punch!" called Luciano. Gengar ran into the smoke, to go after Gallade. "Gallade, you know what to do. Remove the smoke!" I heard Gallade grunt in response. A few seconds after Gengar ran into the smoke, a flash of green light was visible, almost as if slashing in a diagonal line. Following the light, Gengar was sent flying out of the smoke. And then the smoke cleared, revealing Gallade with a green blade coming from his arm. "What just happened!?" shouted Luciano. "Get up, Gengar! We aren't done yet!". I sighed. "Luciano," I began, "I understand your hatred. But your hatred of me is _no reason_ to treat your Pokémon like that. _Just look at Gengar!_ " I motioned towards Gengar. "Gengar is completely drained! It shouldn't have been battling in the first place! You are treating your Pokémon like tools, not like the partners that they are. That is why my team and I are strong. We are a team. I _DO NOT_ treat my partners as tools!"

When I said this, Luciano just stood there for a moment, as if he had just seen the unthinkable. He diverted his gaze to the ground, and from his eye movement, I could tell he was in complete shock. He held up his Dusk Ball, and withdrew Gengar. "Gallade, stand down." I held Gallade's Ultra Ball, and called him back. We stood there in silence for a few moments, and Luciano finally broke the silence. "I concede victory. For now." Luciano then turned around, and walked away.

As Luciano walked away, Dawn, Ash, and Serena walked up to me. Ash was the first to speak. "What just happened?" he asked. I shrugged, "I have no idea. But I am glad that no one got seriously injured." Dawn nodded "So am I." Dawn seemed a bit unnerved by Luciano, so I pulled her close and held her. I motioned for us to all sit down for a moment. We talked about what we thought about recent events for a little while, then we started on the road again.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Final Push! Finally Arrived!

We traveled for a few more hours, until we came to a small clearing. Ash and I set up the tent, and we started a fire inside, to keep us warm. We all enjoyed a warm meal, and stayed up chatting for a while. Ash and I got fired up talking about what we thought our gym battles would be like, while Dawn and Serena were giggling at us getting fired up. We all then turned in for the night.

We arose the next morning to a light windstorm. Serena and Dawn seemed concerned about going through the storm, but we were so close to Snowbelle City, Ash insisted that we push on. As for myself, I didn't care either way, so I just went with whatever the group decided. Serena knew she couldn't rival Ash's stubbornness about wanting to go on, so the group decided to push on towards Snowbelle City.

Traveling through the forest was no easy task. The wind was strong, and as it whipped through the trees, the trees would reflect the wind in multiple directions. This resulted in a feeling as if the wind was hitting you from all sides. And this wind resistance made it difficult to travel, but there were moments where the wind would ease up, long enough for us to cover a good amount of distance.

We struggled against the wind for a long while, even getting to the point that we had our arms up to block the wind. Despite the increases in wind resistance, we managed to cover all the ground we needed to get out of the forest. When we finally left the forest, the wind finally died down. From where we were standing, we could see the lights of Snowbelle City just down the hill.

"Look! Up ahead!" I called. "Snowbelle City is just over there!" I pointed to the distant city, and we all stood there in awe for a moment. "Well, I am not going to get my badge standing here!" Ash remarked. I laughed lightly, "True enough. Let's get going!" The group agreed, and we made our final push into the city.


End file.
